The Wrestler
by ShyWrites
Summary: When Hugo is done with being disrespected by his students, he uses wrestling to deal with the children who disrupt his class. ONESHOT DARKFIC Please R&R


***gives you a broken nose and bleeds away***

 **If you read the first one, The Siren, you would have a bit of an idea on my Killer Dads AU. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, you might wanna read the first author's note in the previous story, The Siren. The previously mentioned story, this one and five others are all gonna be describing an AU of mine that I decided to do. On another note, all seven of these stories WILL NOT correlate as far as plot. Matt is normal in this one and their world has reset. The only person who changed is Hugo in this story. The others are the same as in the game. And with that, enjoy the story!**

 **I own the AU and this story!**

Hugo Vega had enough of the middle schoolers.

They had cocky remarks on the way he dressed, how he teached and even what he brought to eat as snacks or simply for lunch. The children would bully him and show him the utmost disrespect. The students would even vandalize his home as well as his car so they can tear down their teacher. Ernest knew about this but refused to stand up for his father due to his reputation.

However behind closed doors, he would offer his father reassurance. He knew that it was what he needed at times when he felt like giving up. And he had countless days when he felt that way. Ernest wished that his wild peers would just honestly leave his dad alone but yet and still they continued. Hugo had become drained of the authority he had and started to get constant migraines.

He would take a pain reliever during his lunch breaks and watch reruns of old wrestling matches and admired the fighters. From their looks to their strategy to their names, Hugo found wrestling to be very interesting. So profound to the teacher that a peculiar idea came into his mind.

What if he used wrestling to his advantage?

What if these combinations of attacks and moves could be useful in discipline? Discipline that will stop the students from disrespecting him. Discipline that will stop the children from driving his up a wall. Stop the kids from bothering him. Mr. Vega simply smirked at his desk as his lunch break ended and the students filed in.

~I~I~

Ernest was in the back of the classroom on his phone.

He had finished the worksheet given to the class already and decided to scroll through social media. While he was doing this, he heard several kids near him talking about his father. They said things like 'what the hell is he smiling about? The only thing that's funny in the room is his face when we slash his tires again after school!' and 'he looks like a Mario recolor.' The boys who were saying those things continued to laugh among one another as Carmencita turned to Ernest.

"Hey Ernest, are you done with the work?"

The boy nodded as Hugo shouted to the back of the classroom. "Ms. Sella, are you trying to copy?!"

"N-no sir!" she blinked as Colin spoke out.

"Shut up asshole! Let her copy!"

"B-but!" she stuttered. "I wasn't!"

Hugo arose from his chair, a stern look on his features. He simply spoke. "Colin, Carmencita...Hallway."

"No way! I didn't even do shit!" Colin spat, causing his friends to chuckle. Hugo glared at Colin.

"I just.. want to talk…" he breathed. "Come into the hallway."

The boy rolled his eyes and groaned dramatically. He shoved his desk roughly to one side, causing all the papers to ran onto the floor as Colin went outside. Hugo shut the door before telling a security guard nearby to monitor the classroom. He then walked the two students down the hall, grabbing both of their wrists as he went. He then walked down a few flights of stairs to the basement and threw them both inside. The two tumbled and Carmencita looked at Mr. Vega horrified as his eyes grew dark in barely lit room.

He cracked his knuckles and approach Colin, who stared at him unfazed.

"What are you a pedophile now, nerd? Where'd you read that? A book?"

"Very funny boy…" he chuckled, grabbing the boy by his shirt collar. "See you in hell, bitch!"

With full force, Hugo grabbed the child's head and slammed it against his own. While he stood tall and proud, Colin's lifeless body dropped to the ground and blood spilled out from the fracture in his face. Carmencita's eyes widen as Mr. Vega walked towards her, the same dark look in his eyes. She wanted to scream but nothing was coming out. She was afraid and was about to run for the exit when Hugo grabbed her overalls.

"It's a shame." he tsked. "You were one of my favorites…" He then threw her onto the ground and threw himself forcefully on top of her, his elbow coming down and crushing her skull.

Her body trembled as blood covered the floor of the room. He sat upright and punched her several more times in the face to make sure she was dead. Hugo beamed, satisfied by the deed before getting up and finding a large trash bag. He threw the two students in it before tying up the bag and tossing it in the far corner of the room, out from sight. He then took some cleaning supplies and wiped up the blood that stained the floor. He then noticed the blood on his suit sleeve.

"Shit." he hissed, taking it off and folding it before holding it in his armpit. He then walked back into the hall, just as the bell rang.

~I~I~

"Hugo, please! You gotta know something!"

Matt walked down the school hallway with Hugo by his side. It had been two days since he saw his daughter and as every second passed, the more worried he got. Sella looked at Vega in worry as they walked into his empty classroom that afternoon.

"For the millionth time Matt, I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" he snapped, causing Matt to jump back in fear. Hugo realised his mistake as fresh tears started to fall from the shop owner's eyes. Matt then spoke.

"I've been looking all over Maple Bay for her, Hugo. I searched the whole forest with Robert and Joseph and I scanned the waters. Missing posters are everywhere and I can't take another minute without knowing where she is! She didn't come home after school like usual Hugo! I…"

He sniffed. "It's not like her to disappear like that. I've calling her phone and texting her...I'm worried sick! She's not like your kid! She doesn't just run off-"

"Excuse me?" the teacher blinked. "Like my child?"

"Wait- That's not what I meant!" Matt started to sweat.

"Well what do you mean?! Are you trying to say I'm not a good father?!"

"No no no!" he rushed. "It's-"

"I'm a great father and I have you know that your daughter is enjoying her lava bath in the DEPTHS OF HELL!" he shrieked as Matt's eyes widen.

Hugo's eyes widen as well. He just spilled the beans. The truth had just came out and Hugo knew what he had to do now. He took Matt's arm and held it tight. Mr. Sella blinked before being pulled towards the killer. Vega's eyes grew darker and he merely grinned as he threw Matt against his knee, bruising his spine and sending him onto the floor. The wrestling fan chuckled as he jumped up and proceeded to slam and punch the life out of the shop owner.

Vega spat on the dead man before leaving the classroom and heading home.

 **Yay…..? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story! If you did, make sure to review and favorite! The support means alot to me and I hope you guys enjoy your day! Stay awesome**

 **~ShyWrites**


End file.
